The present invention relates to applicators for applying topical anesthetics to a patient's mucosal tissue, such as the patient's mouth, for locally anesthetizing the patient's mucosal tissue.
Topical anesthetics are in common use today to locally anesthetize an area of a patient's mouth prior to carrying out a particular dental procedure, such as a blockage injection. Commonly used topical anesthetics include derivatives of benzocaine (ethyl aminobenzoate) or zylocaine (lidocaine) in a non-irritating water soluble base composed of polymerized polyethylene glycols.
The anesthetic is typically supplied in small jars containing a quantity of anesthetic sufficient for a number of dental procedures. Conventionally, the dentist applies the topical anesthetic by first dipping a cotton swab into the anesthetic in the jar to apply a quantity of the anesthetic to the swab, with the swab then used to transfer the anesthetic to the localized area of the patient's mouth. The same jar is typically a "community" jar used for a number of procedures for different patients. Alternatively, small multiple dose syringes filled with the anesthetic have been used to dispense the anesthetic to cotton rolls and swabs.
The conventional system for applying topical anesthetic suffers several disadvantages. The dentist or dental assistant must individually precoat the swab by dipping it into the community jar. This is time consuming, and it is difficult to apply a precise or desired quantity of the topical anesthetic. Sometimes too much anesthetic is applied to the cotton swab and the anesthetic can drip off, e.g., onto the patient's tongue or throat. The dripping can cause discomfort to the patient or anesthetize the wrong area. The use of a community jar may lead to unsanitary conditions if the jar is not sealed after each use. A cotton swab has a relatively small surface area, and therefore a second application may be required for some procedures.